detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Clogspiracy/Script
Lee: "I finally found out who set me up for the prank that got me a year of detention. It was VP Victoria and Lynch! And VP lost her job over it, thanks to some mysterious council. But who are they? And where did they take Barrage?" is seen being taken away. "Who turned out to be a good guy. Since I was expelled, I've had to risk everything to sneak back into school. I used Barrage's computer to watch surveillance footage of the tunnels, and was this close to seeing where they took him." surveillance footage is shown. "But then the computer was taken away." picture of the cleaners taking Barrage's computer appears. "Then Blompkins receives a note, and suddenly I'm unexpelled." is seen getting the note. "But who sent it? Was it Barrage?" picture of Cam getting Barrage's ID is shown. "Time to look for that half-cyborg outside of school, so he can tell everyone the truth." ---- Detentionaire ---- Red Tazelwurm runs through the tunnels. Lee and Cam chase after it until it stops by a ladder. Camillio: "I think he wants us to go up there!" Lee: the ladder "C'mon!" climbs up. Cam stops at the base. Camillio: "Yo. Taz bro. Where does this go?" Red Tazelwurm affectionately licks him. "Oh-ha-ha-ha, that's sweet." sniffs the air. "Oh yo, I take it back man, mucho gross!" lifts up a hidden trapdoor and looks out. Lee: "Okay. You are not gonna believe this." ---- Earlier that day...7:49 AM streetcar rolls down the street. Lee is inside, looking at Barrage's ID. Lee: "Barrage's home address. Nice snag. Oh and thanks for coming with me." Camillio: "Just dying to see where a guy like Barrage lives, you know? Is it like some wacked-out steel fortress of doom or whatever? Or maybe like a little Spanish bungaloo." Lee: "I'm going with log cabin. Something he could build with his bare hands." checks his phone for the location of Barrage's house. "Let's just hope we make it back before class starts." out the window "Hey, isn't that–" pulls out his phone and dials while Cam pounds on the window and makes a face as the streetcar passes Biffy. Biffy answers his phone. Lee: "Y'know, school's the other way." Biffy: "Tell Cam he's dead when I see him. And I'm not going to school." Lee: "You have to confront your parents about the brainwashing phones?" Biffy: "Yeah, they been dodging me for days! Weird, huh? Finally I need 'em for something and they're gone! So I'm g–" spots Kimmie exiting a store. "Gotta go. Biffy out." takes a bite of her cinnamon roll. Biffy comes up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. Kimmie: "Biffy! Seriously, try this." takes a bite of the cinnamon roll and smiles. Biffy: full "Mmm, ah, good." Kimmie: "I know, right? A-ma-zing! Once I post this, this empty cafe will be like, so trending." ducks under Biffy's grab for the cinnamon roll. "'Cause that's how cool I am." Biffy: "Yeah, yeah, you're super teenybopper cool. But you post that and it'll become like totally the–" falsetto "–in place." normally "Then big lines. Bad plan. Now gimme more." Kimmie: around "Morning spares, no witnesses. Wanna hang?" Biffy: "Get me one, and you can tag along." Kimmie: "Uh, sorry?" waves the cinnamon roll under Biffy's nose, entrancing him. "Who will be tagging along with who?" Biffy: "Fine, I'll be tagging along with you. Now gimme tha–" walks away, eating the roll as she goes. "Rrrgh." ---- the gym, various students are trying out for the cheerleading squad. Holger is now up. Holger: "Holger here to amaze you with his tootsies! And be impressing you with his cheering! And then, you pick Holger to be on team, ja? Ja!" runs over to the middle of the floor and goes into the splits to prepare. "Okay! Hit it for me, dog!" doesn't notice that his shoe is untied. The blonde cheerleader hits play on a portable sound system, and Holger begins to dance. His audition is going well until he trips on his untied shoelaces and falls into the table, knocking it onto the cheerleaders. Redheaded Cheerleader: "Ugh, get off me!" marks Holger's audition. Holger: "Oh, so is big, red, angry looking X be meaning ze good thing?" entire gym laughs at Holger, and he bursts into tears and runs out of the gym just as the news starts. Tina: "Good morning A. Nigma–" Chaz: "Hi. Chaz Monerainian, star of your morning news and–" singing "–Chaz's Corner!" normally "Who rules, I pretty much totally do, go ahead, admit it, please." Tina: "Yes, we're all very impressed. Now, moving on to our top story–" Chaz: "Got it from here, Sleepy Hollow." forebodingly "Clogspiracy." normally "Our new principal, School Inspector Blompkins, has made it mandatory to wear clogs! Why? But most students have said nuh-uh, no way, not on these feet!" clip is shown of Zed trying to skate in clogs and failing miserably. After it ends, someone hands Tina a sheet of paper. Tina: it "This just in. Principal Blompkins has ordered students not wearing clogs to–" confused "–go to shop class?" Chaz: laughing "Looks like this anchor's doing the news solo mio. Shoulda worn the clogs, Tina. Anything's an improvement on whatever it is you usually wear, it really is." angrily walks away from the news desk. "Am I right people?" dramatically "School-issued clogs. Being called to shop. What could it all mean?" casually "Who cares!" puts his clog-clad feet on the desk. "Not this clog-wearing reporter, not I!" overbalances and falls over. His clogs fall off. "Whoa!" clog clunks into his head. "Unh!" ---- and Cam have arrived at the ex-principal's house. Lee: the time "Great. My first day back and I'm already five minutes late." Cam: the ID "Nnnnnnnumero six. Uh, wow." house is a very small cottage–barely more than a shack. "That is just so not what I pictured, man. Like, no evil fortress? Boo! So what, we just go up there and knock?" hears the sound of an approaching truck and grabs Cam. Lee: "No. We hide." truck with the Mann Wurst Finnwich logo on it pulls up. It backs towards the house. Lee peeks out of the bushes. Camillio: "Yo! Little more warning next time!" rubs at the dirt on his cheeks. "Ugh, I hate dirt." Lee: "Sorry, you got a little piece of–no, no, your left side. No not my left your, your left. Here." reaches for Cam's face. Suddenly, three cleaners leap out the back of the truck and run towards the house. Camillio: "Ooookay. My gut instinct, is we get out of here. But I'm gonna guess yours is–" Lee: "C'mon!" at the other end of the bushes. "We gotta check it out!" Camillio: "Yyyy-yeah. Pretty much that." follows Lee. ---- is giving his shoelaces a good talking-to in shop class. Holger: "Bad lace! Bad! You ruin Holger's life with your twisty, sneaky untyingness! Holger hate you!" is slightly perturbed by Holger's antics. A cleaner reaches for her phone. Tina: it away "I'm not leaving my phone." Principal Blompkins: angry "Is a strict order!" cleaners take the students' phones. "So, none of you spoiled little kinders feel like clog-vearing is somesing you like to do." up a chainsaw with a clog taped to it "Vitness the destructive nature of zhe clog chainsaw." saws a table in half and picks up a laser pointer with a clog taped to it. "Ze accuracy of ze clog laser pointer." points it at the students. Holger: "Ow! My eyes!" Principal Blompkins: up a cob of corn with clogs attached "Ond, the deliciousness, of corn on ze clog! All sings I've invented with ze use of clogs." Tina: "Okay um, technically, those aren't inventions at all. They're just things you've glued clogs to." Principal Blompkins: "Silence!" calmer "Since you seem to not like clogs, you vill learn to love zhem!" to equipment in the shop class "By making you own pair." students groan. Tina: "Okay, you can't just keep us in here making clogs!" students cheer. Ned: "Tell 'em." Principal Blompkins: "Is zat so? Well until the clogs are made, all tests exams essays and classes are cancelled!" but Tina cheers. Zed: "Awesome!" Unnamed Skater: "That's awesome!" Ted: "Let's make some clogs!" Principal Blompkins: "To your clog stations! At once!" students cheer and head over to the clog-making area. Tina: "No, wait!" Ned: "Hooray!" Tina: annoyed "Ugh!" ---- and Kimmie walk up to Mobile Wireless Federation headquarters. Biffy: "Okay uh, thanks for the lovely walk. Kind of a private convo me and the parentals need to have now. I'll text you the transcript. Ciao!" gasps and ducks behind the side of the building. Two cleaners are coming out, carrying boxes of stuff. "Okay, change of plans, we still say goodbye but I use the back door!" Kimmie: "That sounds tres suspicious. And fun. I'm in." Biffy: "No way." Kimmie: "Way." Biffy: "No–" Kimmie: "I said way." walks towards the back door. Biffy: "F-fine! But be careful! Those psycho robot cleaners freak me out." hazmat goes out the back with more boxes. Biffy catches the door before it shuts and holds it open. Kimmie: mockingly "Big scary bully afraid of the mean old little janitors!" growls and enters the building. As soon as the door shuts, a cleaner comes by and puts a sign on the door warning that the building is scheduled for demolition. ---- cleaner walks out the door of Barrage's abode with a box of stuff. Camillio: "Holy fritanga those guys work fast, man!" and Cam enter the house. There is nothing left but carpeting. Camillio: "Dang." Lee: "First Barrage disappears, and now they make it like he never existed?" Camillio: "What's next? The house vanishes?" the house tilts from side to side as it gets picked up. "Hey I was just kidding yo! Hiyee!" house has been put on the back of a truck. Cam and Lee look out the window. "Where're we going?" Lee: "Aw, man!" ---- and Cam are calling everyone they can think of. Camillio: "Okay, Holger and Brandy aren't answering." Lee: "Yeah, neither is Tina. Hold on." places another call. ---- and Kimmie are examining the building. Everything is in a box. Biffy: pointing "There was a desk! Right there!" phone rings, and he answers. Lee: "Biff? Help. I'm in a nine-one-one." Biffy: "Yeah, well I'm in a nine-one-''two,'' one more important! You are not gonna believe this, but the place my parents work? It's been e''rased'' and I–" Lee: "Trust me, I believe it, I'm dealing with the exact same thing!" pulls Kimmie behind him in order to protect her from being noticed by a hazmat. It passes by blindly, and Kimmie leads Biffy off. Kimmie: "C'mon. Time to judge some more mean ol' little janitors." Lee: her "Who is that?" Biffy: "Uh–no body. I'm gonna lose you in a–" elevator doors close on him and Kimmie. Lee: "Biffy?" worried "Biffy?" hangs up. Camillio: balancing "Dude, check it. I'm totally getting the hang of it!" dancing "Bomp, chicka bomp, chicka bomp." ---- new principal is not satisfied with any of the shoes his students have turned in thus far. Principal Blompkins: "Nein, nein, nein! Ach! Terrible! Vurse zen terrible!" threateningly "No vun leaves, until you make a perfect pair of clogs. Yes?" one "Clogs. Ze perfect shoe. So perfect, they don't even need laces!" laughs. Holger: the idea "No shoeinlacen? Hmm..." imagines performing his cheerleading routine in clogs, pulling it off perfectly, and earning cheers and a spot on the cheerleading team from the cheerleaders. He then runs over to a machine and gets to work. Meanwhile, Tina sneaks over to the door, which has been bolted shut with a cloglock, and tries to get out. Principal Blompkins: her "Ah-ha! Nice try. But you'll never defeat my cloglocks." angry "Ven you make a perfect. Pair, maybe, just maybe you can leave!" students gasp. Tina: over the school charter "Yeah. Pretty sure this breaks every rule in the book." Principal Blompkins: the book "Z-zz–zis is a clog-making factory, not some book-reading center!" throws the book away. Tina: "Um, actually, it's a school. Which pretty much qualifies it as a–" air quotes "–book-reading center." Principal Blompkins: "Not anymore! Now get to verk!" walks forward grumpily. "Zese clogs won't make zemselves." ---- truck Lee and Cam were traveling in suddenly pulls to a stop and the house is set down in a large warehouse. Camillio: dazed "Man, like where are we, man?" checks his phone and gets no signal. Lee: "Who knows? We're off the grid!" Camillio: "M'kay, so, uh, now what?" Lee: "I'm gonna go with escape." and Cam exit the house and sneak through the warehouse, avoiding the eyes of the hazmats. Eventually, Lee stops. Lee: "Okay. I think I figured it out. These stacks are labeled alphabetically, so Alexander Nigma High School stuff would be over–" leads Cam into an aisle. On one side are shelves labeled "2," and on the other side are shelves labeled "A." Cam pulls some stuff out from a box. Camillio: "Flakes? Stink bombs? This is the stuff from the prank, yo!" Lee: an box with a red X on the side "And this should be the box with–bingo! Barrage's computer! Now we can check out the rest of the video and see where they took–" picks up the computer, and an alarm goes off. Two cleaners head towards them, and Lee takes off. Cam follows, but at a much slower pace due to his heavy burden. Camillio: "¡Ándele!" ---- and Kimmie are still investigating the Mobile Wireless Federation headquarters. Biffy: "This is where my parents are supposed to be. What is going on?" phone rings, and he answers. "Yello?" Mrs. Goldstein: "Bifford, it's your parents." Biffy: "Yeah, I know, I–" Mrs. Goldstein: "Sorry we haven't been around the last few days honey, but we got hired to head up a new research company, and we've been pulling long nights of catch-up!" Biffy: "Mom, I need to ask you a q–" crash is heard on the other end of the line, followed by a monkey screeching. Mrs. Goldstein: "I told you not to mix it! Sorry honey. There's tuna casserole in the fridge and cake when you get h–" the line goes dead and all the power in the building cuts out. Biffy: "Mom?" scared "Mom!" Computerized Building Announcer: "Grid shutdown commencing now. Demolition in T-minus fifteen minutes." Kimmie: a doorknob "I'm gonna guess 'grid shutdown' or whatever means no power." rams his shoulder into the door. It doesn't give. Biffy: "Ow!" Kimmie: "And that 'demolition' means, oh, I don't know, demolition? Next time I pick where we hang. 'Kay? Kay." ---- is hard at work on his clogs. Tina sneaks over to him. Tina: "Holger, can you cause a distraction for me? I'm gonna try to get my phone back and call for help." Holger: "Sorry Miss Lee's Kissytime Friend, Holger busy." kisses his new clogs. "Mm, mm, you are perfect. I vill call you sveedlesnoozen. Now Holger dance without the laces!" Tina: "Wait. You're gonna dance?" Holger: "Ya!" Tina: "Perfect! Carry on." walks away to get into position. Holger finds some open floor space and begins dancing. Holger: singing "Do do do da da da, do da, duh duh duh ha ha..." Principal Blompkins: him dance "Stop that! Vat are you doing? Clogs aren't for dancing!" principal and his two cleaner guards walk over to put a stop to Holger's unsanctioned clog activity. Tina walks over as soon as they leave and begins hunting for her phone. Principal Blompkins: "Cease that immediately! I said cease!" Tina: her phone "Got it!" finishes his dance with a jump onto the floor, where his overheated clogs explode. His fellow students, impressed with the performance, show their approval–that is, until the cleaners leap onto Holger and force him to the ground. Principal Blompkins: furious "My poor clogs. Smashing clogs is a most heinous offense! And you!" points at Tina. Caught, Tina hands her phone back to a hazmat and walks away from the pile. "It seems I have ze vorkers who absolutely refuse to follow rules." Tina: "We aren't workers! We're students!" nods. Principal Blompkins: "No, you are TROUBLE! Bring in ze MEGACLOG!" ---- bunch of cleaners chase Lee around the building. Lee: calling "You ready?" Camillio: against a wall "Uhnkay, lead 'em in, homes!" Lee: "Now!" uses his position to knock over a shelf. This shelf topples into another shelf and starts a chain reaction where the cleaners are crushed when they get caught between two falling shelves. Camillio: "Yes!" dancing "Brrr chickoo, chi chi chi brr chickoo!" and Lee hi-five. Lee: to a door "And look, a way out!" Camillio: "Uh, homie?" points to a group of approaching cleaners. Lee: "Now where did I put–" fiddles around in his backpack. The cleaners round the corner. "Ah-ha!" pulls out the key and puts it in the lock. Camillio: "Uh, you might wanna hurry that up bro." door opens, and Lee and Cam rush through. It slides shut on a pair of robotic arms, so Lee braces himself against the door while Cam fights them off. When the arms pull back, Lee and Cam are alone in the tunnels. Camillio: ecstatic "We rule!" and Lee hi-five. Lee: worried "Actually, I think he does." points into the darkness ahead. A blue tazelwurm walks out of it and leaps at them. ---- and Holger have been imprisoned in a clog-shaped jail. Principal Blompkins: "You see vhat happens to those who break rules? Und clogs? It's just like that little old voman, who lived in a–" Holger: "Prison?" Principal Blompkins: unamused "No. A shoe." looks confused. Tina: "You know, the little old woman who lived in a shoe, she had so many children–i-it's a nursery rhyme." Holger: "But vhy vould voman with so many children live in shoe? Wouldn't boot be better? Much bigger, more room for children to play, ja?" Principal Blompkins: irritated "Enough. Now everyvun, back to work! Zese clogs von't make themselves." students groan. Tina turns to Holger. Tina: "Where's Lee?" Holger: "Oh, he and Cam make secret spy moves to Barrage's house." gasps. "Oh, but I tell secret!" the edge of tears "Holger bad." begins crying. Tina: "Well, if he's out there somewhere, maybe we have a chance." ---- and Cam are tearing through the tunnels as the blue tazelwurm chases them. Camillio: panting "Dude! I-I gotta drop this!" Lee: "No! Pass it over." blue tazelwurm tackles them, and the computer falls heavily to the floor. It breaks. Lee: "No!" tazelwurm gets in position to attack again. "Okay. Enough is enough. I'm sick of you guys always messing with me!" Camillio: frightened "Dude, what're you doing?" Lee: "Something I should've done a long time ago." the tazelwurm "You wanna piece of me?" tazelwurm roars. "Let's go. It's on." and the blue tazelwurm charge at each other. Suddenly, the Red Tazelwurm leaps out of nowhere and wraps up the blue tazelwurm. The Red Tazelwurm bites the blue tazelwurm's tail, and the blue tazelwurm shrieks in pain before slithering off. Camillio: "First that was awe-some. Second, uh, the computer's finito, man. But maybe the hard drive still works?" takes the hard drive and drops it into his backpack. He then turns to the Red Tazelwurm. Lee: "Yo, Taz, you know a way out?" Red Tazelwurm hisses and nods. It then beckons for the humans to follow it and leads the way. ---- tries slamming his shoulder against the door to no good effect. Biffy: "Ow." Kimmie: "Ahem. May I?" Biffy: "Ha! This should be good." takes a few steps back, makes a running start at the door, and then stops short. She reaches into her purse, removes a credit card, and runs it along the door's length. The door swings open. Kimmie: "After you." Biffy: nonchalance "Whatever." Computerized Building Announcer: "Commencing demolition." building shakes, Biffy squeaks, and the two teenagers get out of the room. ---- Red Tazelwurm leads Lee and Cam to a ladder. Camillio: "I think he wants us to go up there!" Lee: "C'mon!" goes up the ladder and pushes up a slab. "Okay. You are not gonna believe this!" joins him in looking. Lee's exit just so happened to be in the room where clogs are being made. Camillio: "Check it." Lee: a passing pair of legs "Psst! Hey! What's going on?" Short Boy: to look "Lee Ping? You here to rescue us?" Lee: "Ssh!" Camillio: whispering "Man, why can't anything with you be like, normal? So what now?" Lee: "We save them. I've got a plan." crawls out into the shop class. Camillio: "Awnh, I've heard that one before." tosses him the key. ---- and Kimmie have reached the 13th floor landing on the stairwell when a wrecking ball crashes in just over their heads. Biffy: "Aah! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" move faster. ---- is sneaking around shop class. Meanwhile, Holger is pestering Tina with questions. Holger: "Okay, so if this old woman lives in a shoe, where does she go on ze vacation? To slippers, or pair of sandals, or–" gasps. Lee has arrived at the MEGACLOG. Tina: whispering "Lee! I'm so glad to see you! Holger is driving me bonkers! And Blompkins is bonkers." Holger: "Hi Lee, it's me Holger, from school." Lee: "Guh I know who you are, Holg." wrestles with the lock. "Okay. Open already." Tina: softly "Forget us. Save everyone else." Lee: a thumb over his shoulder "Already on it." Blompkins has been busy looking at the blackboard, Cam has been silently herding students into the tunnels. When Blompkins turns around, the room is almost empty. Principal Blompkins: confused "Vere are all my clogverkers?" Camillio: "Seeya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" last of the students has gotten into the hole, and Cam follows him in. The trapdoor shuts. Principal Blompkins: frantic "No! My verkers!" spots Lee. "Lee Ping." disdainfully "I should have known. Once a bad egg, alvays a bad egg." Lee: innocently "Me? No. I was just here making sure the lock was–secure." angry principal pulls out a clog gun and begins shooting miniature clogs at Lee. "Hey! Wh–that's dangerous! And ridiculous!" Principal Blompkins: "Yes! Ze power of clogs. And zhose who seek to unlock their magical powers, are most dangerous!" Tina: "See? Totally. Bon-kers." cleaners rush at Lee from one end. From the other, Blompkins takes aim with his clog gun. Lee ducks when Blompkins fires, and the cleaners get knocked down by his clog artillery. Principal Blompkins: shocked "No!" Cam has let the trapped students out in the library. Camillio: "Thanks for escaping with Cam's escape tunnel. Don't forget to vote Cam in the next election." Skinny Nerd: by "You have my vote, Mister President." Camillio: after the escapees "Everyone find someone with a phone and call your parents! Spread the outrage, man! And seriously, vote Cam." laughs. ---- and Kimmie are running on the ground floor when Kimmie suddenly stops by a picture of Cassandra. Kimmie: "Hey. My mom owns this company too." Biffy: shocked "That's your mom?" remembers how Cassandra was at the dance and acted as a living reset button for the students. Kimmie: "Ha! Your parents work for mine." earth trembles again. Biffy: "RUN!" duo come to the front doors. Kimmie pushes against a door, but it refuses to budge. Biffy: "Okay. My turn." shoulders the door open, and they escape seconds before the building comes tumbling down. They stop at the cafe. Biffy: "We made it." Kimmie: "Obv. I was in charge." Biffy: annoyed "You?!? I was so in charge of that operation it's not even fu–" shoves a cinnamon roll into his mouth. Kimmie: "Oh just shut up and eat." Biffy: chewing "Mm. Ah. Good." ---- is running from table to table, hiding from the clog-obsessed principal's seemingly endless supply of miniature clog bullets. Holger: "Duck! Duck again!" ducks behind a table. The principal slowly approaches. Principal Blompkins: "Ah-ha!" has taken off running again before Blompkins could get there. Lee: panting "Okay. How about a five minute time out?" trips over a wooden hammer that has been left on the floor. The principal slowly approaches. Principal Blompkins: "Advantage Blompkins! Now, taste, ze devestating power, of ze clog!" mother throws the door to shop class open. Mrs. Ping: outraged "Mister Blompkins! Are you firing clogs at my son?!?" Lee: "Mom?" Mrs. Ping: "Don't interrupt Lee, the adults are talking." Blompkins "I'm sure that is against school policy!" Principal Blompkins: his eyes "Mrs. Ping. Your son is a rotten egg." his gun "He must be taught a lesson." Ping grabs the barrel of the gun. "L-let go!" Mrs. Ping: "No, you let go!" yanks the gun away from the principal. Principal Blompkins: away "Vell played indeed. But–" darts behind the teacher's desk and picks up another clog gun. "En garde!" mother aims at him just as he aims at her. "Now I see vhere Mr. Ping gets his bad manners." Mrs. Ping: infuriated "No one says that about my son! Except me!" two parties fire at each other. Lee: "Mom?" Mrs. Ping: behind a table "Not now, Lee. Can't you see your mother is busy with schoolwork?" Ping slowly works her way towards the front of the classroom. Meanwhile, Lee grabs the hammer that tripped him up, runs over to the MEGACLOG, and frees his friends. Holger: out of jail "Go Mrs. Lee, go!" Tina: as she climbs out "So I guess your mom is–kinda awesome." Lee: "Yeah." impressed "She kinda is." Ping has taken the battle to Blompkins and forced him to retreat. She leaps up on a table when he ducks behind a lathe, and when he stands up again to fire her shots nail him, knocking him to the ground. Mrs. Ping: "Point, match, Ping." Principal Blompkins: up "You may have defeated me today, but–" Mrs. Ping: "Hush! The whole school knows what you did. And we will be bringing this up at the next Parent-Teacher Council meeting. Lee, let's go." ---- mom is leading a group composed of Lee, Tina, and Holger down the hall. Holger: "Mrs. Lee's Mom, you are perhaps the most awesomest of action heroes of all times maybe! And most yesfinitely Holger's new favorite." Lee: "Yeah, Mom, that was so–" throws open the shop room door. "Look out!" the principal can fire, a tiny clog knocks the gun out of his hands. Principal Blompkins: "Whunh?" Mrs. Ping: out her smoking clog gun "Nice try! Class dismissed." breaks down in tears outside the door and cradles a clog. Principal Blompkins: "Oh, clogs!" weeping "I've only ever loved you." ---- home, Lee is working on getting data off of the hard drive. He brings up a picture. Lee: "Whoa. A submarine?" Mrs. Ping: the doorway "What are you looking at?" Lee: the picture "Oh, nothing." Mrs. Ping: "A few parents in the Parents' Council called an emergency meeting." smiling "Blompkins has been officially fired." Lee: "Way to go, Mom!" Mrs. Ping: angry "Fighting is never the answer!" Lee: "Unless...someone is shooting clogs at you?" Mrs. Ping: a smile "Lights out." turns them off. "I love you." mother shuts the door, leaving him alone in the dark. Lee: "Love you too Mom." video chat opens on Lee's computer. Biffy: bed "Lee, we gotta talk." Lee: "Sorry Biff, it's lights out." Biffy: teasing "Oh, when did you start caring about–" signs off. "No Lee wait! Aw, man!" separate video chat opens on his laptop. Kimmie: bored "What are you complaining about?" Biffy: "Uhf, nothing, forget it. So what's the deal with your mom?" Kimmie: "What do you mean?" Mrs. Goldstein: outside "Bifford T. Goldstein!" Biffy: "Five more minutes Mom!" Mrs. Goldstein: "I said now." Biffy: Kimmie "Eh, I gotta go." Kimmie: "You sure? Since my mom is the boss of your parents, maybe I should have her call them and let them know it's not bedtime yet." laughs. Biffy: "Ha ha, very funny." signs off. ---- Cassandra: "It appears the replacement has not worked out. There is only one option left." robotic parts slowly begin reloading. They come back online, and his cyborg eye gleams red again as he starts to awaken.